battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sten
The is a British-made submachine gun that was used during World War II by the British Army, ' armed forces and to some extent, civilians. It was a generally simple and cheap weapon, but also being low in accuracy and often accidentally discharging a round; however, it was still very reliable in the sense that it was simple to use and manufacture. Battlefield 1942 The Sten SMG is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1942, introduced in the Road to Rome expansion and is issued to the British and Free French Medic kits. The weapon has a high rate of fire amongst all infantry weapons at 540 RPM, but with a lower damage per shot compared to assault rifles and light machine guns available to the Assault kit. It requires four shots to the body to kill at minimum range, and seven at one hundred meters and beyond. Although the Sten has low recoil per shot, during sustained firing its high rate of fire can make controlling the weapon difficult, throwing the user's aim up and to the left or right. This, along with high spread deviation with long shots, makes the Sten a poor choice for long range engagements, at which the gun is only semi-effective even when fired prone and in bursts or single shots. As with other submachine guns, the Sten is, therefore, better suited to close quarters engagements, as well as shooting on the move thanks to its weapon type having the lowest max spread deviation. The Sten and MP 40 are identical in stats. Sten A suppressed variation of the weapon is also featured in the Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion as the Sten (referred to as the StenMkII in the game files) and is issued to the British Commandos Medic kit. The Sten has different stats in terms of its velocity, recoil and spread values, with everything else remaining the same statistically. Its velocity is 100 m/s lower than the standard SMG Velocity of 1000 m/s, while having slightly lower vertical recoil. The gun also has a lower minimum bullet spread, with lower average deviation in all three postures, thus making the Sten more accurate than its unsuppressed counterpart in Road to Rome. Gallery Sten SMG BF1942.png|The Sten SMG in first person Sten BF1942.png|The Sten in first person Battlefield Heroes The Side Feeder is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes for the Royal Army Soldier class. It is the equivalent of the National Army Lucky Sprayer. Battlefield V |vel = 495 m/s |partial = 2.20s |empty = 3.07s}} The STEN is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. It was first seen in the Battlefield 5 Official Reveal Trailer. Singleplayer The STEN is the first weapon used by the player in Battlefield V's campaign, used by British paratroopers in the 1940 section of My Country Calling. It is featured most prominently in the singleplayer war story Under No Flag, where it is used in cutscenes by Billy Bridger and the British troops arriving at the airfield in the finale. A suppressed version is carried by George Mason throughout the story, which can be obtained from weapon crates during Tirailleur. Multiplayer The STEN is the starter weapon for the Medic kit, as well as the default weapon for the Pilot and Tanker kits. The weapon can be considered a counterpart to the statistically similar MP40 - both weapons share rate of fire, magazine and reserve ammo capacity, and specializations unlock paths. However, the STEN differentiates itself by having slightly better performance at range due to greater muzzle velocity as well as slightly worse horizontal recoil. As with all submachine guns, the accuracy penalty for firing while moving or from the hip is much less than other types of weapons, making the weapon suitable for a more mobile playstyle. Although bested in most statistical categories by later unlocks and with a relatively low time-to-kill due to 540 RPM rate, the forgiving recoil and magazine capacity allows users to reliably hit targets in full auto with minimal mitigation, allowing the user to become familiar with the strengths and weaknesses of the SMG class. The weapon has Quick Reload, Ported Barrel, Barrel Bedding and Custom Stock as its selected specializations by default, with the other options being Quick Aim, Enhanced Grips, Polished Action and Recoil Buffer. Gallery BF5 Sten Trailer.png|The STEN in the reveal trailer BFV.Sten Idle.jpg|Idle animation BFV.Sten ADS.jpg|Iron sights BFV.Sten reloading.jpg|Reloading BFV.Sten reloading 2.jpg|Pulling back the charging handle BFV.Sten_Sup._Idle.jpg|Silenced Sten found in Tirailleur stenmenu.jpg|Customisation menu References Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1942 Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield V Category:Submachine Guns Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Heroes Category:Battlefield Heroes: Veteran Heroes